Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... ma perchè al posto di copiare dai siti inglesi e poi tradurre, una pagina non tela scrivi da te? Categorie solo le tue pagine fanno schifo,e poi non gai ridere, sesso:a giorni alterni,oggi maschio ah aha aaaaah non fai ridere sfigato PS la pagina di den è perfetta e gli errori li fai te pechè non hai superato la 5 elementare Potresti rimettere la pagina di Den, ho cercato tra le tue discussioni per capire come mai l' ai tolta... e ho scoperto che un vandalo ti a insultato dicendo che la pagina di den è perfetta ,ma secondome è solo un deficente coglione che ci tiene a rovinare il lavoro altrui, perchè io non mi permettere mai una cosa del genere, e comunque mi capita spesso di fare errori perchè io sono dislessico. Comunque andando al nocciolo della situazione ti vorrei chiedere se tu potresti farmi tornare la mia pagina di Den per poterla corregere. spero che tu possa capire la situazione e come sia andate veramente le cose.The d. master 07:18, mag 31, 2012 (UTC) Non mi prendere per uno stupido per favore avevo avuto qualche piccolo problema con il computer ma l'ho risolto non so vuoi sape altro!!! Utente:Rufy D. 94 .... non tiriamo troppo la corda, so fatti personali!!!! Ok ce posso prova. Rufy D. 94!!!! Non me nè ero accorto ci non aver scritto in fondo :-(. Comunque Lamba viene chiamato così 2 volte sù 2 in one piece green, invece sulla serie regolare non saprei dato che non ho potuto comprarli.The d. master 13:19, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Buone notizie Ho provato più volte a ricaricare l'immagine correttamente ma non me l'ho fà fare.The d. master 14:30, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Avw Non lo sai che i codici ip sono dinamici, lo sfigato qui sei tu a collaborare a questa cazzata di idea P.s. Conosco una hack che può eliminare questa cazzo di wiki Da Danbator Ah questa notte ho vandalizzato ringrazia quegli stronzi del VSTF di avermi bloccato. Se non mi avessero bloccato la wiki sarebbe tutta vandalizata Lo conosco il rollback brutto coglione e so firmare pero non lo faccio perché vedresti il mio codice ip( che comunque so cambiare) Pirla, non lo sai che tenendo premuto invio salto tutti i pop up, e poi uso google chrome E adesso che ho cambiato ip cosa mi dici Perché non aderisci al Avw. Blocca levithian89 e poi elimina tutte le pagine. Sai che risate faremmo quando lo scoprirà. Vado a svuotare wiki inattive almeno la nessuno mi rompe i coglioni Non preoccuparti ritornerò con altri vandali La prima superiore. Comunque siamo un organizzazione so chi chiamare se mi serve aiuto brutto figlio di puttana, adesso vado a vandalizzare nonciclopedia con un wikia BOT Non goire hai vinto una battaglia non la guerra. Ride bene chi ride ultimo. Organizzazione categorie * Per le varie categorie di provenienza, "personaggi nati nel" va bene, ma volendo si potrebbe usare "personaggi originari del" (non so perché mi sembra meno "speculativo" anche se significano la stessa cosa). Per i "personaggi stati nel", non saprei... se facciamo le altre due categorie secondo me ci sta creare anche questa. In fondo è sempre una ragione di categorizzazione, se alcuni personaggi/pagine hanno in comune qualcosa è lecito creare la categoria associata. Che sia interessante o no, mi sembra una cosa troppo soggettiva per dire no non la facciamo (se facciamo le altre due categorie). * In effetti non avevo pensato al caso in cui originari del/stati nel/presenti nel siano uguali... potremmo usare questo ordine di priorità: originari > stati > presenti, che significa che se uno è nato in un posto ci è ovviamente anche stato quindi la seconda è superflua, mentre per il caso di chi non si è mai mosso dal luogo di origine potremmo semplicemente lasciare quello (anche se aggiungere tutte e due rimarcherebbe che è ancora lì). Il problema dell'ultimo caso è che se lasciare una categoria forse è meglio è una convenzione non ovvia per uno che legge gli articoli, per cui sarei più favorevole a metterle entrambe. Ovviamente è superfluo mettere "stati nel" e "presenti nel". * Non è sbagliato definirle sottopagine, infatti schede è una sottocategoria di sottopagine. Stavo solo dicendo che sono un certo tipo di sottopagine, tutto lì. Pensi che sia un vantaggio ad eliminare quella categoria? Nome Anche se fosse chiamato "God Ener" secondo me non sarebbe il caso di rinominare la pagina, perchè anche in giapponese veniva chiamato "God Ener" usando la parola inglese per dio, per cui si è mantenuto la stessa forma, tutto lì. Per gli extol(l) sei sicuro che vengano chiamati sempre così? Preferirei non doverli cambiare... controllerò sui databook, se per caso venissero chiamati con una L saresti d'accordo a lasciarli così essendo i databook più recenti? Non è un problema sostituire in extol... era solo che non mi piaceva con due L, cmq va be'... per God Ener secondo me è come dici tu, hanno lasciato God quando anche in giapponese c'era dio in inglese, ma ha maggior ragione se il nome originale non prevede god nel nome non vedo perchè dovremmo inserirlo noi visto che la traduzione segue pari pari la versione originale... è sufficiente metterlo fra i soprannomi, ma non trovo necessario rinominare la pagina. scusa Sono quello che ti ha rotto le scatole nel mese di giugno firmandosi con Avw. Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di ricominciare. volevo solo chiederti scusa, era solo un modo per sfogarmi dopo quello che mi è successo. Adesso capisco di essere stato un vero bastardo a prendermela con voi. Già che ci sono colgo l'opportunita per scusarmi con tutti gli utenti di wikia,Admin,helper, e membri del vstf. Spero possiate perdonarmi. Cordialmente Danbator98 P.s. Di tutte le persone che ho danneggiato su wikia tu mi sembravi assieme a Auditore5 il più simpatico Ultima cosa l' Avw non è mai stata un associazione vera e propria (aveva solo 3 membri, di cui 2 non hanno mai vandalizzato) ti chiedo ancora scusa per tutti i danni che ho fatto Armi Per gli episodi grazie, sapevo già che li erano presenti, il problema è che quegli episodi hanno l'audio italiano montato sopra le immagini originali, per cui uno non vede proprio le censure mediaset. Per le modifiche alle categorie concordo, il problema però è che leggendo la definizione di arma bianca sembra che con quella si intenda tutte le armi che non sono da tiro (anche un'armatura ad esempio!), per cui se te proponevi di fare "Ut. di armi da mischia > Ut. di armi bianche > Spadaccini" forse è meglio fare invece "Ut. di armi da mischia > Ut. di armi da punta e da taglio > Spadaccini". Ti va bene? è la stessa cosa, ma rinominando armi bianche che sarebbe per definizione una categoria troppo ampia. :Volendo si potrebbero separare le armi da punta (tridenti ecc.) dalle armi da taglio, ma non è veramente necessario. Ma le armi da mischia sono armi bianche! In più si contano come armi bianche anche le armi da lancio, per cui direi proprio di non usare "armi bianche"... noi intendiamo con armi bianche quelle che sono le armi da mischia. E quelle che tu intendi come armi bianche in realtà sono armi da punta e da taglio, visto che poi queste sono armi da mischia non ha senso lasciarle sullo stesso piano di armi da mischia. Quindi io sono ancora convinto della mia proposta. Ecco lo schema: * combattenti ** lottatori ** ut. di armi da tiro ** ut. di armi da mischia *** Ut. di armi da punta e da taglio Per le armi da tiro va bene, non ho capito cosa intendi con "teniamole tutte sotto armi bianche"... io fondamentalmente ero d'accordo con sul separare le armi da mischia come il clima takt dalle "lame/lancie", dicevo solo che i nomi che usiamo noi sono impropri e vanno cambiati. Per cui rinominarei armi bianche in armi da mischia e se sei ancora favorevole farei la categoria per gli ut. delle armi da punta e da taglio, altrimenti si lascia tutto sotto armi da mischia. Posso fare tutto con il bot a parte separare le armi da mischia dalle armi da taglio, ma se non lo facciamo ancora non c'è problema. Volendo potremmo chiamrle semplicemente armi da taglio, cmq prima fammi rinominare e unire le categorie, poi vediamo che fare. Categorie Sinceramente a me non piace dire cosa è "rilevante" o "interessante" perchè lo scopo di ogni categoria è raggruppare gli articoli che hanno qualcosa in comune, per cui se degli articoli hanno in comune qualcosa allora ha senso creare una categoria per raggrupparli. Capisco che con questo ragionamento si potrebbero creare infinite categorie, ma se iniziamo a creare un "certo tipo" di categorie, allora trovo giusto farlo fino in fondo. Più che decidere se è "rilevante" una categoria, direi che è meglio decidere se quel tipo di categoria è rilevante, nel nostro caso le categorie delle occupazioni. Credo che sarai d'accordo con me che sono rilevanti, per cui allora creiamo tutte le categorie necessarie senza distinzioni. Immagino che adesso non sarai molto convinto, ma ecco la via di fuga: invece che decidere cosa è interessante raggruppare, cosa troppo soggettiva a mio parere, stabiliamo un limite minimo di articoli prima di creare una categoria, io opterei per 5, quindi se ad esempio un'occupazione è in comune con meno di 5 articoli allora aspettiamo a creare la categoria. Non sono contrario ad avere categorie con meno di 5 articoli (anche con uno solo), ma in quel caso deve esserci un motivo per crearle. A parte il discorso delle categorie, come avrai capito sono contrario alla scrematura delle informazioni perchè penso sia il lettore a decidere cosa sia interessante o meno, noi dobbiamo offrire gli strumenti per consentirgli di farlo cioè mantenere tutto il più organizzato possibile. Le categorie sono un ottimo strumento per fare ciò per cui preferisco di più avere più categorie del necessario che meno. :E con 5 articoli in realtà intendo 5 persone/cose, cioè se ci sono almeno 5 personaggi che verrebbero raggruppati in quella categoria ma noi abbiamo solo un articolo allora è meglio crearla subito lo stesso la categoria. :Si davo per scontato che una sottocategoria conta come tutte le pagine dentro. Poi cmq si va sempre caso per caso, la mia di fuga era per evitare di creare le categorie "non interessanti" di cui parlavi te, ad esempio non eliminerei "imperatori" perchè ci sono 4 personaggi soltanto (adesso non più, ma era per rendere l'idea), così non eliminerei categorie come "Luoghi del cielo" perchè ci sono solo 4 posti... (in questo caso perchè queste categorie servono per organizzare i posti secondo le macro-zone per cui vanno create per questioni sia di coerenza che di funzionalità siccome alcuni template di navigazione usano queste categorie). :Cambiando argomento, posso richiedere l'attivazione del nuovo forum di Wikia tanto da provare com'è? Ecco la notizia che spiega un po' il funzionamento, dovrebbe essere molto più veloce e pratico da utilizzare rispetto al vecchio forum quindi penso faccia al caso nostro. So che siamo in due attivi praticamente, ma non andremo per sempre avanti a lasciarsi messaggi, in più così anche nuovi utenti possono sollevare questione e soprattutto ricevere notizie su nuove questioni aperte. Se per te va bene richiederei l'attivazione e farei una prova, penso che al peggio lo utilizzeremo noi due. Puoi vedere un esempio qui. Saghe filler Scusa ma aggiungiamo anche le saghe filler nella storia dei personaggi? Nella wiki inglese non lo fanno e visto che noi abbiamo "copiato" da loro ci mancano tutte le parti filler nella storia. Di là semplicemente fanno le parti filler nelle pagine delle saghe filler. Per momonga se non sbaglio di là hanno messo il fatto che è comparso prima in questa saga filler del manga nelle difference anime/manga. Lo so tra un po' la tolgo, però in questo periodo ho colto un offerta di facebook e fatto un'inserzione (non so se hai notato i nuovi mi piace), per cui quell'immagine è molto virale e speravo che qualcuno la condividesse (e infatti l'hanno fatto recentemente). Per il fatto di togliere spazio alle notizie recenti non mi preoccuperei tanto... di solito uno vede i nostri post nella sezione notizie piuttosto che nella nostra pagina, e lì vengono mostrati solo i nuovi post. Penso di lasciarla ancora questa settimana magari. Sì a me sembra un po' presto per saltare a conclusioni... nonostante non abbia capito perchè si sia ingrandito, a me sembrava semplicemente una strana pop green, direi di rimanere sul vago ancora. Sì, non sapevo mancassero anche quelle categorie. Sinceramente io lo lascerei così... voglio dire per gli ex membri non mi sembra il caso di fare il distinguo, poi uno lo vede nella pagina stessa... o no? DPL Visto che ti diletti a smanettare con le DPL, qui puoi trovare il manuale. Navi della marina Se ti riferisci a questa penso che valga la pena crearla, la useremo come pagina generale di riferimento per le navi della marina, in fondo vengono spiegate anche nel databook. Se vuoi rispostare conis fai pure, ma visto che la versione con la "c" era l'ultima pubblicata mi sembrava il caso di rinominarla. Per il brag men onestamente non capisco quale sia il problema... me lo puoi rispiegare? Noi ci rifacciamo alla star comics per le romanizzazioni e basta, per tutto ciò che riguarda l'opera ci rifacciamo a Oda. Il nome viene cmq menzionato nell'anime italiano per cui non è vero che in Italia "non esiste". In ogni caso per me basta specificare che la star comics l'ha omesso, ma sono contrario a rimuoverlo. (poi non capisco ancora se ti riferisci all'esploratore in se o al fatto che viene citato nella pagina del brag men). Mi dispiace ma non vedo il motivo per fare così. Adesso che me lo dici mi ricordo che me ne avevi parlato a proposito del tamebako, ma per me dobbiamo seguire la star comics solo per quanto riguarda la scelta delle romanizzazioni, se non ci sono, facciamo come per i titoli "spoiler" usiamo o il nome originale o una traduzione letterale, poi nelle pagine metteremo una nota con scritto che nel manga italiano non vengono nominati. Ad esempio per gli ammo knights penso che vengano proprio chiamati in inglese nella versione originale (vedendo la romanizzazione) oppure potremmo usare "cavalieri ammo", mentre per il tamebako per me si può usare pure tamebako. Cmq sto comprando i volumi, per cui ci andrò a dare un'occhiata anche io. Non lo so! Però se "company" non facesse parte del nome perché la chiamano "galley-la company" e non la "compagnia galley-la"? Anche nella versione originale il "company" e lasciato all'inglese. Date Per me va bene non metterla la data, però rimango sempre dell'idea che da qualche parte l'informazione dobbiamo mettercela: possiamo fare un'altra cella per le repliche o fare una sezione repliche nell'articolo (non mi vengono in mente altre idee). Mi va anche bene fare una pagina "di servizio" nostra, tipo usare una nostra pagina personale o qualcosa di simile (quindi non "pubblica"). Il motivo è semplice: da quello che ho visto, quelle informazioni non sono reperibili da nessuna parte, per cui sarebbero perse se non li scriviamo noi, e non possiamo sapere se in futuro ci potranno tornare utili per cui meglio avere qualcosa inutile in più piuttosto che qualcosa che ci serve in meno. Poi allora rimuovo le date... per la questione delle sigle, secondo me stai confondendo qualcosa, o meglio, non abbiamo la stessa idea: noi non siamo una wiki sul One Piece italiano, siamo una wiki italiana su One Piece. One Piece volenti o nolenti è un opera giapponese, per questo dobbiamo trattare tutte le informazioni riguardanti l'opera originale e''' quella italiana. Altrimenti che senso avrebbe mettere le date giapponese, i kanji e le romanizzazioni? È lo stesso motivo per cui non ero d'accordo con te sulla questione del brag men... non esiste di fatto un One Piece italiano, ma solo un adattamento, per cui non ci occupiamo di quelle due versioni. Quando dici che non ci dovrebbe importare nulla degli adattamenti americani, francesi, spagnoli e via dicendo hai perfettamente ragione, ma la versione giapponese è quella originale non un "altra versione". Quindi per rispondere alla tua domanda, come per tutto il resto credo sia corretto metterli semplicemente entrambi (anche se poi dovremmo creare le pagine delle sigle italiane, che alla fine sono tipo 2). Però una domanda: che nome hanno le sigle italiane? Le chiamiamo sigla 1, 2 o hanno un nome specifico? Ok, allora poi modifico il template così aggiungo le sigle italiane e rimuovo le date. Forse lo faccio domani però... vedo un attimo. Mini avventure Se hai tutte le didascalie di una delle mini avventure mancanti, tempo e voglia, aggiungile alle pagine delle cover così come ho fatto io per le altre. Non mi sono portato lo one piece green a casa, altrimenti le aggiungerò poi io a gennaio. Il motivo per cui ho usato il DPL è semplicemente perchè è comodo e veloce e si ottiene lo stesso risultato. In particolare non dobbiamo aggiornare la pagina della mini avventura in corso. Non sono contrario a rifarlo manualmente (anche se cmq preferirei concentrarmi sul creare quelle mancanti piuttosto che cambiare quelle esistenti), ma c'è un motivo per cui non pensi vada bene così? Per le immagini, come avrai immaginato, non mi trovi d'accordo. In primo luogo perchè di fatto non trovo nessuno svantaggio ad avere più immagini. Poi come insegnano tutte le guide di web design, le immagini hanno un ruolo fondamentale in un sito web. Una pagina che è solo un wall of text fa perdere interesse al lettore, non incuriosisce e non attira e questo è il motivo per cui inseriamo le immagini della storia qua e là (che però tu non stai mettendo in dubbio). Riguardo in particolare alla sezione aspetto, proprio perchè è una sezione ha sé non disturba la lettura e per questo non vedo cosa ci sia che non va. Spesso vengono ricercate più le immagini di qualcuno piuttosto che la sua descrizione (perchè magari si conosce già). È prassi comune delle wiki fare proprio una sezione/sottopagina galleria per raccogliere le immagini riguardanti il soggetto, poi ogni wiki la gestisce a proprio modo, c'è chi aggiunge immagini per mostrare solo certi aspetti o come nelle wiki inglese che cercano di mostrare proprio tutto. Sebbene non lo trovi neanche io necessario, è una scelta ragionevole che di solito viene incoraggiata e che trova riscontri favorevoli nei lettori (sempre meglio di gallerie abbastanza "random" dove vengono aggiunte tutte le imamgini che si vogliono come su certe wiki). A proposito di questo, ho trovato interessante una "caratteristica" di questa wiki: se vai nei trivia, trovi un template con indicato il numero di immagini presenti sulla wiki riguardanti quel personaggio (e link). In pratica loro dividono tutte le immagini anche per i personaggi che ci appaiono dentro, come una specie di tag. Se poi stai pensando perchè allora Wikipedia non faccia una cosa simile (anche se fanno una cosa simile all'avatar wiki con WikiCommons), semplicemente perchè loro stanno attenti al copyright delle immagini, mentre noi ce ne freghiamo, o meglio non è un nostro problema (ma di Wikia). Generalmente quindi non troverai nessuno che ti sconsigli di non aggiungere immagini, l'unico problema che può nascere (causato anche dall'aggiunta eccessiva di immagini inutili) è un problema di impaginazione o male organizzazione degli spazi. Detto questo e vedendo alcuni esempi in giro, mi sembra di essere tutto sommato molto contenuto sotto questo aspetto. Per rispondere alle specifiche obiezioni: * Secondo me un personaggio/soggetto deve essere mostrato come appare attraverso le varie piattaforme multimediali in cui appare, perchè questo riguardano sempre il suo aspetto. Perchè non è di fatto identico, è identico nel senso che lo dici tu perchè è cmq lo stesso personaggio, ma l'aspetto non lo è. * Credo invece che l'aspetto nel manga sia importante, soprattutto se ci siano delle differenze con l'adattamento dell'anime, ma perchè in primo luogo la versione del manga '''è di fatto quella originale. Anche se non ci sono differenze, la versione del manga mostra molto bene la differenza fra i due media che secondo me è un abisso fra i due in certi casi, seppur non ci siano cambiamenti. Per le immagini del manga, ritengo cmq che in generale meritino solo quelle a colori. * Se per le immagini che possono essere mostrate altrove, intendi quelle delle versioni più giovane di un personaggio, dipende... voglio dire se è una sola allora ci può stare di lasciarla nella sezione della storia. Ma se iniziano ad essere diverse e magari è già presente una gallerie, mi sembra più ordinato ed organizzato mostrare nella galleria immagini che mostrino specificamente l'aspetto, mentre aggiungere nella storia immagini che ritraggano momenti o eventi importanti o interazioni con altri personaggi. * Non ho capito a che casi ti riferisci con i primi piani. Mi sembra di ricordare pagina in cui avevano qualcosa di simile, ma credo che quelle immagini fossero presenti semplicemente perchè quella del profilo non mostrava molto bene la faccia ad esempio. Oppure mi vengono in mente articoli dove nel profilo magari c'è una sorta di primo piano e nell'aspetto un'immagine intera, in quel caso serve appunto per far vedere il personaggio completo per poterlo anche vedere leggendo la sua descrizione. Ah poi un piccolo consiglio per la pagina di facebook: secondo me dovresti considerare di più anche il momenti in cui pubblichi qualcosa, perchè è vero che un post rimane nello stream di notizie, ma può velocemente "perdersi" fra di esse. Sarebbe meglio non pubblicare post importanti troppo tardi o troppo presto. Confermo la diagnosi: soffri di disturbi ossessivi-compulsivi. Non ho ancora capito sta storia del punto, a me viene naturale metterlo sempre in quanto ogni frase la faccio terminare con un punto, ma visto che per me è uguale fai come vuoi. Quindi se la soluzione "togliere il punto" dalle pagine del file non ti aggrada, le nuove mini avventure le crea al modo classico, poi per quelle già esistenti vedremo di sistemarle in seguito (magari riesco cmq a risolvere il problema modificando il codice della chiamata dpl). Forse volevi scrivere nella mia pagina... cmq direi di no. Il volume 0 non mi risulta essere stato pubblicato in Italia, ma il capitolo 0 è anche presente nel Deep Blue che stando a voci di corridoio dovrebbe uscire a marzo da noi, si dovrà aspettare ancora un po' prima di trovare conferma sul sito della star purtroppo. Thumb Le immagini thumb sono blu in linea con il tema della wiki... se vedi altre wiki, fanno lo stesso. Onestamente i colori di default sono un po' monotoni e spenti, non ti piace proprio com'è adesso? Visto che sei l'unico però non voglio insistere però. Ah ho rimosso la curiosità su Lafitte che assomiglia ad un gufo perchè non m sembra vera. ciao,l'amministratore di One piece Wiki Italia mi ha detto di registrarmi e di contattarti,mi piacerebbe contribuire in qualche modo al lavoro che state facendo,come ho già detto al tuo collega conosco discretamente One Piece della prima stagione(quindi fino a quando Rubber si riprende dalla morte di Ace)... ok vada x Lucci,ho solo una domanda,dobbiamo scrivere limitandci a quello che sappiamo noi sui personaggi o è possibile consultare anche altri siti?DavBlackleg (discussioni) 14:57, gen 4, 2013 (UTC)Dav Saga di FI Io sinceramente non ero d'accordo a separare le saghe sulla wiki inglese, o meglio non ero d'accordo a farlo adesso, perchè sono d'accordo che la saga di FI potrebbe stare benissimo a sé. Se non sbaglio l'attuale suddivisione proviene da qualche sito di one piece, per cui piuttosto che tirare ad indovinare un titolo adesso mi sembrava più logico aspettare qualche nuova informazione, ma se ritiene che la saga adesso non ci azzecchi proprio nulla, per il nome magari andrei a cercarmi quello con cui l'isola veniva chiamata da kokoro alla fine di water 7, se non sbaglio era qualcosa del tipo "Paradiso subacqueo" o qualcosa del genere. Altrimenti anche "saga dell'isola sottomarina". Adesso non me ne vengono in mente altri, ma se decidi di separarle ci penso unattimo su. Tra l'altro anche "Saga del nuovo mondo" è discutibile perché tutta la seconda parte sarà del nuovo mondo, alcuni avevano proposto per la parte di punk hazard "saga dell'alleanza pirata" o qualcosa del genere. Va bene, intanto vediamo dova va a parare il manga adesso, poi se continua a stonarci le saghe come sono adesso possiamo anche cambiarle. ciao , io sn un ragazzo di 16 anni che ora mai da 10 anni che seguo one piece. mi ritengo un fan molto accanito infatti so tt i nomi dei personaggi tt le tecniche di rufy ecc... mi piace contribuire nei siti dedicati a one piece infatti è da un pò che sono registrato su http://www.onepiece.it/?id=15 che è un sito veramente molto grande e vasto che tratta tt gli argomenti di one piece. oggi ho visitato il vosrto sito e mi sn iscritto a one piece wiki sbs mi sembra. solo che nn accetavano le mie risposte perchè nn erano tratte da sorgenti tipo wikipedia ecc e quindi un certo Leviathan 89 mi ha consigliato di contribuire in questo sito e mi ha mandato in quella pagina dove ho scritto quella domanda cmq come posso essere utile ti rcordo che nn sn un genio informatico quindi certi termini nn riesco a capirliEneru97 (discussioni) 17:31, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) si sn in grado di tradurre l'nglese ma visto che nn ho la laurea la mia nn sarà una traduzione perfetta cmq se trovate qualsiasi errore potete anche tranquillamente correggerlo nn mi offendo ;) inizierò da domani Eneru97 (discussioni) 18:37, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) visto che c'è molto da fare per rob lucci mi potresti dire il nome di un'altro traduttore così mi posso mettere d'accordo magari la sua email/account facebook e anche il tuo in modo che per qualsiasi urgenz aci riusciamo a sentire ;) ;)Eneru97 (discussioni) 19:16, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) se nn ti dispiace preferisco fare enies lobby ;)Eneru97 (discussioni) 20:21, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) In effetti mi ero completamente dimenticato della faccenda del template episodio... oggi aggiungo il parametro per la sigla italiana in tanto, che a proposito per la versione italiana non serve distinguere fra sigla di apertura e chiusura, giusto? Mi sembra che usino sempre la stessa per tutte e due. Nei prossimi giorni cercherò anche di aggiornare gli episodi con il bot. Andrò a controllare la wiki di dragonball, cmq ero passato da quella di Naruto perchè stavo ripulendo i danni di un vandalo globale. Se trovi wiki abbandonate e fortemente vandalizzate lasciami pure un messaggio. Per i comuni vandali forse non serve che mi avvisi, ma se trovi quelli che spammano pubblicità o link esterni avvisami perchè di solito agiscono su più wiki. Ti riferisci al template di Ruruka? Sì, te carica le immagini che hai poi io le aggiusto o cerco una'altra versione. Cmq non so che programma di fotoritocco usi ma di solito se usi gli strumenti di selezione/ritaglio mentre tieni premuto SHIFT di crea un quadrato perfetto. Analogamente se ridimensioni qualcosa tenendo premuto shift ti mantiene le proporzioni. come avrai notato le mie traduzioni nn sn perfette ma spero che voi della wiki vi accontentate anche di traduzioni così Cercherò di rimediare a quello che ha fatto il mio amico..ditemi come posso aiutare :( Ti traduco se posso fare qualcosa MajinTurtle (discussioni) 19:52, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) traduco domani ok? ora devo andare via MajinTurtle (discussioni) 21:11, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) Rospo con le zanne Io avrei lasciato Kibagaeru, ma come deduzione ci può stare e finchè si scrive da dove proviene il nome e quale sia quello originale mi sta bene. Ho finito di tradurre :D e comunque oggi ho chiesto a uno dei miei amici...è stato lui e si è scusato,spero che tu lo possa perdonare...comunque il testo tradotto non me lo fa mettere qui,lo metto sotto la saga di Enies Lobby lasciando anche quella in inglese?MajinTurtle (discussioni) 17:04, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) Nell'edizione italiana dell'anime il suo nome viene pronunciato CP Nove (e non, come in originale, CP Nine) e ci si rivolge ad esso al femminile (La CP9). ho letto così su wikipedia pensavo fosse giusto mi dispiace Eneru97 (discussioni) 17:21, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) ci puoi contare ;) Eneru97 (discussioni) 10:12, gen 13, 2013 (UTC) Ecco,spero che vada bene :D MajinTurtle (discussioni) 12:48, gen 13, 2013 (UTC) potevate avvertrmi che nn sono l'unico che sta traducendo enies lobby visto che tutto quello che ho tradotto l'ho trovato uguale Eneru97 (discussioni) 13:03, gen 13, 2013 (UTC) Io la traduzione l'ho fatta con un sito per tradurre,poi mi sono dato da fare per aggiustare delle part venute male,non va bene così?MajinTurtle (discussioni) 21:39, gen 13, 2013 (UTC) Comunque sono abbastanza bravo a tradurre inglese,il fatto è che ho sempre molti impegni quindi uso il traduttore per fare prima MajinTurtle (discussioni) 21:45, gen 13, 2013 (UTC) L'inglese lo conosco abbastanza bene. Ok, vada per Rob Lucci. Cosa devo fare?Monkey d. luffy 1997 (discussioni) 17:48, gen 14, 2013 (UTC) Ma come faccio a tradurla? Devo aprire la pagina inglese e quella italiana e tradurla?Monkey d. luffy 1997 (discussioni) 17:54, gen 14, 2013 (UTC) Quindi dovrei andare sulla pagina di water seven. Ma è già in italiano e parla della struttura e della storia del postoMonkey d. luffy 1997 (discussioni) 18:01, gen 14, 2013 (UTC) Non cancellare le vecchie versioni dei file, potrebbe avere un senso (anche se lo stesso non è necessario) se le due versione sono le stesse, ma altrimenti lasciale. la ringrazio per le informazioni. Come devo aiutare le pagine?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:09, gen 15, 2013 (UTC) Risposta... In quanto possibile..... Usuario:Kanon96 20:09, gen 15, 2013 (UTC) Non è che non vi voglio aiutare più,ma ho un'altra wiki MajinTurtle (discussioni) 13:07, gen 16, 2013 (UTC) Bhè questo è il link....sono un appassionato di Skyrim :D The elder scrolls wiki[[Utente:MajinTurtle|MajinTurtle] (discussioni) 13:25, gen 16, 2013 (UTC)] va bene, la ringrazio per l'opportunità Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:01, gen 16, 2013 (UTC) le vanno bene così le traduzioni?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:11, gen 16, 2013 (UTC) La ringrazio. Presto continuerò. Se vuole finisco tutto io Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:25, gen 16, 2013 (UTC) re: Paperpedia Non è che non ti voglio aiutare, ma semplicemente non posso... non posso intromettermi in questioni locali di amministrazione di wiki come VSTF, ma solo come utente. Dovresti chiedere aiuto ad un helper come Minerva, che faccia da mediatore. Non ha molto senso se vengo lì e dico la mia nonostante non abbia mai contribuito. Posso segnalare la cosa a minerva e parlare poi con gli utenti là se li becco in una chat per dargli qualche consiglio, ma non so neanche che problemi ci siano per cui non posso fare nulla! Poi ti posso consigliare di non usare la tua solita aria da sfida ed essere più neutrale e pacifico. Ho capito, ma se vai lì e gli dici che ha sbagliato tutto e deve fare quello che dici te allora non penso avrai molto successo. Apri un forum come nella wiki inglese, coinvolgi gli altri utenti e proponi i cambiamenti che pensi debbano essere fatti in maniere tranquilla, senza polemizzare, e ti supporti con esempi presi da altre wiki o magari da wikipedia. Poi se inizia a far valere i suoi diritti di amministratore, gli ricordi che gli amministratori non decidono per la comunità, che se la maggioranza degli utenti decide una cosa, anche gli amministratori devono accettarla. Però prima devi convincere la maggioranza degli utenti. Poi sa la questione non passa, pazienza cerca di cambiare o contribuire ad altre cose. E non rimarcare sempre la questione dell'età, io penso che a 15 anni ero razionale come adesso. Si, me n'ero accorto, ma purtroppo non avevo più tempo per sistemarla. Mi spiace. Per me è indifferente, scegli pure tu.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:46, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Sei un grande.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:59, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Te lo detto, ma non posso... se ti ha bloccato per un motivo inutile o di punto in bianco, potresti contattare lo staff e spiegargli la situazione così che poi loro gli parlino e chiariscono la situazione. (: ah, poi nonostante non abbia ancora fatto quel lavoro delle date delle repliche degli episodi, la data di Episodio 197 è sbagliata perché viene trasmesso oggi. Poi guarda che ho già aggiunto il parametro della sigla italiana, per cui potresti aggiungerlo già agli episodi che crei. Non so che dirti... non ho guardato gli episodi ultimamente per cui non so cosa abbiano combinato. Per il template, se intendi mettere a fianco tutte e tre le sigle, temo che sia materialmente non possibile... le celle verrebbero troppo strette. Però ho visto che il testo non è centrato per cui provvedo a correggere quello. Le date degli episodi cercherò di sistemarle quando avrò tempo, cmq se abbiamo deciso di non metterle più non serve neanche che le aggiungi allora. Risposte * I guerrieri sacri/esercito divino o come li vuoi chiamare, sono l'esercito a servizio di dio. Quando gan for era dio (e lo stesso per i suoi precedessori) aveva i suoi guerrieri sacri, poi però è arrivato enel assieme ai sacerdoti, a yama e al suo esercito che hanno cacciano gan for. Gli ex soldati di gan for sono stati costretti a lavorare all'arca maxim, ma tra di loro alcuni hanno tentato di fare gli accondiscendenti per non fare arrabbiare enel e mantenere le cose più pacifiche, quelli erano i white berets. L'esercito divino al servizio di enel (le capre per intenderci) sono venuti assieme a quest'ultimo e sono al comando di yama. Questo mi sembra che ci sia cmq spiegato nella pagina Guerrieri sacri. * Non ho capito cosa vuoi fare. Cosa vuoi spostare e a cosa? * Perchè hai rinominato i nativi di skypiea in nativi di angel island? Ritengo sia scorretto, angel island è una parte di skypiea. Sarebbe come dire che gli uomini pesce sono nativi del distretto degli uomini pesce. Soprattutto adesso che angel island non esiste più lo ritengo ancora più scorretto. Quindi ti chiederei ti annullare le tue modifiche. Cosa significa laid back? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 14:26, gen 20, 2013 (UTC) Consigli Ciao ti scrivo anche qui così avrai modo di rispondermi. Immagino che il mio messaggio che ti ho lasciato su Paperpedia l'abbia letto. Che consigli volevi darmi??? --Arare (discussioni) 16:10, gen 21, 2013 (UTC) scusami..forse è meglio che me ne vada. Ad esempio, se servono le scritte in inglese/italiano invece che in giapponese. Alcune mappe sarebbero inutili se i nomi fossero scritte in kanji. Grazie della fiducia e dei consigli:ho appena terminato la pagina Ora va bene?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 14:16, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Si su questo hai ragione. Così come sulla faccenda delle immagini. E' davvero molto più comodo averle in italiano col nome corretto. Io per esempio ogni volta che devo inserire immagini già caricate in altre pagine sono costretto a controllare il nome con cui sono state salvate. Ho visitato un po' la tua wiki e sono dell'idea che sia ben fatta e ben strutturata. Sarebbe bello poter fare altrettanto su Paperpedia. Io cercherò di convincere Boo a rimuoverti il blocco (per quanto ti ha bloccato???), ma tu cerca di mantenere la calma e non scaldarti troppo. Immagino che sia il tuo modo di fare, ma con Boo non credo funzioni perché ha la tua stessa indole. --Arare (discussioni) 14:44, gen 22, 2013 (UTC)